


Little Interruptions

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [163]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Married Couple, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker thought they had the night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Interruptions

 

Thornstriker giggled as she felt her husband's lips dance across her shoulder.  Things had been busy this past week, but now it was the weekend and both her and Bloodshed were enjoying each other's company in bed, still naked after their quick first round.

 

Still, it had been a long week and Bloodshed was now just resting against her as she read her book.

 

"Come on..." he whispered as he pecked her neck again, "You've been reading that all week.  Can't you put it down for one night?"

 

"Bloodshed-hehe-" a kiss danced across a ticklish spot, "I'm enjoying it and you're exhausted."

 

"I just need to catch my breath, that's all," Thornstriker could feel him adjusting to sit up to start kissing up her jaw, "I still want you."

 

"He~ Bloodshed..."

 

But as he turned her head away from the book to kiss her, the door opened.

 

"Mommy?  Daddy?"

 

"Solara?" Thornstriker closed her book before holding the blanket that was covering her breasts, "Is something wrong?"

 

"...Umm..."

 

"Solara, what’s wrong?"  Bloodshed was always quick to go from needy and lustful for his wife to ready to comfort and protect his daughter.

 

"I-I no... nappy."

 

"You can't sleep?"

 

"No..."

 

Solara was very young.  She was still learning to speak, but whatever was giving her trouble sleeping was obviously a problem.  Still, they couldn't just send her back to bed.  And they couldn't just get up to put her back to bed.

 

"...Sweetie, would you like to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

 

The little girl hesitated before nodding for a moment as she started to come into the room.

 

"Thorn-"

 

"It's alright, it's alright.  She won't be bothered."

 

Bloodshed gave her a frown before moving over a bit as their daughter appeared at the side of the bed.  Thornstriker put her book on the nightstand before reaching down to pick up little Solara, tucking her into bed between them.

 

"Better, Solara?"

 

The little girl gave a nod, but then looked back at the door.  The door was still open, leading out into the dark hallway.

 

"Oh..." Thornstriker made to get up when Bloodshed's hand pressed down on her shoulder, "Bloodshed?"

 

"I'll... get it."

 

Giving a gruff, her husband moved to sit up before he got out of bed, walking slowly to the door to close it.  His bareness did not go unnoticed by the little one in bed.

 

Thornstriker chuckled, knowing what Solara is staring at.

 

"It's okay, sweetie.  Daddy's just naked... He forgot to put his PJs on tonight."

 

Solara just kept staring as her father returned to bed, pulling back the sheets before pulling them back over himself.

 

"Better?"

 

Solara nodded once before snuggling under the sheets.  Thornstriker snuggled in next to her, Bloodshed eventually moving over to hold them both.

 

They would have to deal with the missing pajamas in the morning.

 

END


End file.
